Oh Bella!
by ProteusGrayson
Summary: (One shot, but will continue if requested) Ferb is jealous at Phineas's disregard of Isabella's feelings towards. Ferb decides to sing about this and his hidden feelings for Isabella but SOMEONE was listening.


Oh Bella

**(Ferb's POV:)**

I was silent, I was still. I watched him ignore her. I watched her throw herself at him. She was pretty, he was vain. She was in love, he couldn't care less.

Phineas knew something was up with me. I hated him, loathed him for leading on a girl I adored from afar. It was unfair, unjust and I found myself secluding myself far more than usual because of it.

"Hey Ferb, what's up bro?" Phineas asked cheerfully as I sat under the tree, our tree in the backyard, writing furiously in my notepad,  
"I find that the arts are a devious way to release pent up anger and stress alongside subtly getting across a message." I replied cooly and without emotion (nothing unusual) and seemed to stop HER from asking her usual adorable question.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. My one true love. The girl who had slipped into our backyard and stolen my heart in one clean sweep.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas cried,  
"You know what, I'm tired. Have fun." Signed and slipped away,hearing a ford as I left,

"He appears to be in some kind of emotional turmoil." The former bully proclaimed in his philosophical tone.

Sitting in our bedroom. Relaxing on my bed, I began to do something I usually did around friends, sung my feelings. But these feelings were also on the pages before me. Singing softly the words that described,

_**"My Bella,my Bella, he use you.  
He use you, my Bella he use you.**_

_**My Bella, my Bella, can't lose you,  
Not you too, My Bella won't lose you.**_

_**It seems I'm affected by you,  
But you don't feel this connection too.**_

_**I am slowly losing, my mind!**_

_**Oh My Bella, why won't you, be mine."**_

He sighed deeply and cast the paper pad away and sang on, knowing the tell tale sounds of power tools would drown out my lyrics as I sang louder.

**_"My Bella, my Bella, he hurt you.  
No Bella I won't let him hurt you._**

**_My Bella, my Bella, he want you,  
He want to keep you, I hate him to keep you._**

**_I find that I am infected, by you,  
But you could never be mine!_**

**_I am dying all over inside!_**

**_My Bella, sweet Bella,  
You'll never be mine."_**

I took a shaky breath and finished the song, running a hand through my green locks before I poured out my soul into the final verse.

**_"Bella, oh Bella, my life,  
Oh Bella, my love and my life._**

**_I hide cause I love you my Bella,  
And you love him, sweet Bella._**

**_I think of you late in the night,  
And I stand back so we all won't fight._**

**_I love you as each day goes by!_**

**_But you love, in love with my kin.  
And I let him, let you and him,  
For you are for him,  
For my kin,_**

**_Oh Bella, my Bella,  
I love you my Bella."_**

Panting and with tears flooding my vision, I almost missed the sound of a gasp and the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. The sound of the power tools outside was nothing compared to the beating of my heart in my ears. Who had been listening? Why had they been doing so in the first place?

Deciding to go outside and 'face the music', I slipped out into the backyard expressionless and silent. Seeing my brother had ordered god knows what yet again and was building a large machine again.

"Hey Ferb!" Isabella said cheerfully, the purple clad girl with her long silky black hair slipped over to him besides the glass door and watched the project take place,  
"Good morning, any idea what he is making?" I asked, shocking her at my chattiness.  
"A machine to relieve stress?" She said, making it sound like a question, "I don't particularly see his reasoning behind this one."  
"Who needs reason?" I asked in a joking tone and was mildly surprised when she laughed and twirled her hair in her hand nervously, "Are you okay."

"Erm, yeah. Maybe we could head out?" Isabella surprised me by saying,"Maybe we could get an ice cream?"

Taken off guard, I went to decline when I saw her face. A mix and match of embarrassment, hopefulness with a dash of mischief,her cheeks red and a small smile playing on her lips. This all screamed to the former Brit as one thing, she had been the one listening to his song,

"There is no way I'd rather spend my afternoon, madam." I said and held out my arm, she giggled at my gentlemanly attempts and we both slipped out of the backyard undetected. Soon trading the fancy linked arms to entwined hands. I was pretty chatty from that point on…

**(Candace POV:)**

"That was was too close!" I thought as I watched my little green haired brother slip away with Isabella. She had barely gotten down the stairs and hidden when Ferb had come down from his heart warming performance.

Candace decided to leave her brothers alone for the day. A sort of reimbursement to Ferb for spying on him in the first place.

Maybe she'd hang out with Stacy?


End file.
